Planes
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Shikamaru piensa en su niñez, sus amigos y otras tantas cosas importantes y no. Tambièn recuerda los planes a futuro que tuvo cuando era un mocoso...resolviendo que a veces, es mejor que las cosas no funsionen.


**Planes…**

Mmmmmm…nubes… Hermosas, suaves, esponjosas…libres…

Quisiera ser como las nubes. Ser arrastrado por el viento, sin preocupación, dispersarme por ahí sin hacer nada de nada. Sin escuchar nada de nada. Sin preocuparme de nada.

No estar atado a las responsabilidades, ni a la vida, ni a nada. Sólo ser un vago…

¿Cómo es que había planeado mi vida hace ya tantísimos años?

Que problemático. Me da flojera acordarme.

Mmmhhh…bueno, se me viene a la mente mi niñez. Que complicadamente problemática. Ir a la academia, entrenar, soportar a otros seres idiotamente respirantes. Bueno, soy el cobarde numero uno de todo Konoha, no debería por que quejarme. Como sea. Eran días problemáticos. Aguantando a mi madre y sus golpes para que entendiera. Las vergonzosas idas a la taberna para sacar a mi padre de ella. Las misiones como Genin, peor aún, como Chuunin. Me cansaba con sólo escuchar la encomienda a cumplir. Y hasta a veces prefería(o más bien siempre he preferido) sentarme en el pasto a ver las nubes…libres y esponjosas bolas de algodón perdidas en el cielo.

¡Oh, como extraño las partidas de Go con Asuma-Sensei. Nunca pudo ganarme, y continua sin lograrlo aún ¿No es como para que ya hubiera creado una estrategia para derrotarme? Nah, los golpes y el tabaco son lo suyo.

¡Ah! ¡Y Chôji! Aún recuerdo sus maratónicas comederas en el restaurante de las barbacoas. El dueño debió volverse rico gracias a él. Me enfermaba el sólo verle comer y comer y comer y comer….No entiendo como podía devorar tanto ¿Dónde cabía todo eso? Mejor no saber ni pensar en ello. Es muy problemático…

Y la escandalosa de Ino. Chillando por todo. Echando bronca por todo. Emocionándose por todo. Enojándose por todo. Era tan problemática. Siempre con la sonrisa en labios mientras miraba embobada a su ° Sasuke-Kun ° odiosamente patético. Tan regañona y egocéntrica. Preocupada siempre por las mismas trivialidades de las que las chicas se preocupan. Tonterías de mujeres que no tienen otra cosa que hacer. Tan previsible e impredecible también.

Como me confundía su volubilidad ante todo. Un momento chillando, al otro golpeando, y al siguiente con una mente tan racional como la mía. Je. Exagero, no llega a tanto, pero muchas veces sorprendió.

¡Ah! Suspiro viendo las nubes…No quiero estar aquí… ¿No pudo ser otro día? Hoy tengo flojera y no hay donde tumbarse. Más bien, no me dejan tumbarme. Que problemático es este lugar.

¡Argh! Me ha pellizcado. ¡Pero si no he hecho nada!. ¿Eh? Voltea a verme, parece estar nerviosa ¿Por qué lo está? Si no es a ella a la que están mirando. Ahora se muerde los labios y me aprieta la mano. Insisto en que no debe ponerse así.

.-Tranquila- le digo ladeando un poco mi rostro hacia ella -. Tsk…Qué Problemático.

.-No es tan fácil.- murmura bajito, muy bajito; que aunque no es la intención, casi llega a ser sensual. Qué problemático. Mi cuerpo está reaccionando a sus pellizcos.

Mmmmhh…vuelve a pellizcarme, pero esta vez señalando con la cabeza al espacio al frente nuestro, murmurando un regaño. Diciendo algo así que no se levantó temprano para que alcanzara buenos asientos y que yo no viera el pequeño espectáculo. Yo solo desvío la vista un momentito, y luego le robo un besito sencillo, de aquellos de complicidad. Ella se sonroja y vuelve la vista al frente, poniendo atención con las mejillas sonrosadas. El besarle cuando está enojada, siempre ha sido mi mejor estrategia.

Sigo viendo las demostraciones de los pequeños graduandos. Golpes aquí, allá, acullá. Técnicas sencillas, sellos básicos. Casi pareciera que no es la gran cosa. Pero lo es. Para todos los presentes aquí sentados.

Naruto, Hinata y el señor Hyûga se encuentran por ahí, a la izquierda, sonriendo mientras miran. Chôji aplaudiendo junto a su esposa, sus padres y sus suegros. Por la derecha Kiba y todo su clan ocupan la mayoría del espacio, Sakura y Sasuke miran también. Ella llorona como siempre. Incluso Shino está… parece ser que todo Konoha está aquí mirando.

La Quinta sonríe viendo y asiente con la cabeza lentamente. Los niños salen y entran las niñas pequeñas cargadas de arreglos florales ¿No es ese el grupo de Ino? Otro pellizco. Al parecer sí.

Las niñas sonríen mientras levantan los arreglos más pequeños y livianos por sobre sus cabezas y comienzan una danza extraña, pero hermosa. Ino se muerde los labios. Las niñas le miran y ella las mira a ellas con orgullo. Todas sonríen.

De pronto, una tropieza y cae. Las de detrás de ella también, y forman una chusca carambola. Algo así como un efecto domino. Pétalos volando por doquier, hojas llevadas por el viento hacia el público. Rodillitas raspadas y pequeños rostros llenos de tierra y sonrisas. Madres e Ino levantando pequeñas niñas que fuera de llorar, se ríen valientes, para ellas no ha pasado nada. Al menos ya no siento los pellizcos.

Se suelta una risa colectiva, y se calla cuando la Hokage se levanta. La bruja está sonriendo y dice algo en alto. Al fin, ya casi se acaba.

Otro pellizco más nervioso ahora ¿Tan rápida es? Mmmhh, no me acordaba. Como sea. Ya escucho el nombrar de los pequeños y su nerviosa caminata hacia el centro, donde recompensarán su esfuerzo. Casi puedo acordarme de mi mismo en la misma situación, hace ya muchísimo tiempo. Apuesto que todos recuerdan lo mismo…

La ceremonia acabó hace ya un pequeño rato, al fin puedo levantarme. Miro al cielo sonriente. Ella, llena de tierra, me mira con la interrogación marcada en el rostro y me aprieta la mano, como preguntándose el por que de mi felicidad.

Es sencillo, lo he recordado.

Al fin he recordado el plan que había trazado para vivir cuando era un mocoso cobarde (ahora soy sólo un adulto cobarde)…

Sería un ninja mediocre y promedio. Con paga normal, viviendo normal. Me casaría. Mi mujer no sería ni fea ni guapa, sería algo así como un término medio. Hijos. Los tendría, claro, debían ser dos. Un niño y una niña. La niña debía de nacer primero. Yo seguiría trabajando en misiones promedio sin peligro ni excitación. La vida sería tranquila mientras ellos crecieran. Me retiraría cuando mi hija se casara, y mi hijo consiguiera al fin trabajo. Entonces no me preocuparía de nada. Viviría mis días de tranquilidad junto a mi mujer, jugando Go y Shougi. Al final, moriría de viejo antes que mi esposa. Sí, esos eran los planes, no quería tener una vida problemática…pero…

.-¡Papá, Mamá!-. Oigo y antes de voltear ya se han pegado a mi cintura. –. ¡Miren, miren!-Ahora saltan, mostrando con orgullo el presente que les dieron. Mi esposa sonríe y se abraza a mi codo, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

.-Felicidades. –dice ella y me pellizca para que yo también lo diga.

.-Cállense.- la voz de mi otro hijo me hace recordar tantas cosas.-Tsk…que problemáticos son. Papá, mamá, mejor mírenme a mí. Este si es un verdadero protector.- Señala su brazo mostrando el metal con el escudo de Konoha.

Mmmhhh…aquí falta alguien.

.-Felicidades.- Una pequeña llena de tierra abraza a los otros dos, pasando olímpicamente a su hermano más grande. Mi mujer le sacude la cabeza cuando pasa por su lado, hablando algo sobre flores y caídas.

Un tirón en mi brazo mientras sigue la platica de flores, y un beso en mis labios depositado en una pausa en la conversación.

.-Mis alumnas se cayeron a mitad de su acto. Al parecer nuestra Hana no miró la piedra en el camino. ¿No te choca cuando los planes no te salen como has querido?

Je. Yo, Shikamaru Nara soy ahora no sólo un Jounin, sino también el consejero de la Quinta Hokage, mi sueldo sobrepasa el de un Anbu, vivo en una grande y lujosa casa (más que nada para consentir a mi esposa), me he casado no con una mujer termino medio, sino con Ino, la más guapa (A mi parecer, y a mi pesar también al parecer de muchos) de Konoha. Vinieron los niños. Primero Sato, luego los mellizos Hime y Muzashi (niña y niño, respectivamente) y por ultimo, la pequeña Hana. Sigo jugándome la vida en misiones, pero me desquito más en el despacho al servicio directo de Tsunade-Sama. No se si mis pequeñas se casarán, y la verdad, ahora quisiera que nunca se casaran. Mi hijo es tan vago como yo, y dudo que se empeñe pronto en buscar trabajo. El Shougi y el Go lo juego a diario, después del trabajo ahora que le he enseñado a Ino a como jugarlo. No tengo intenciones aún de morir, y mi esposa tampoco lo desea (siempre que se pone a tema la muerte, me reprime diciendo que aún le sirvo. Que lo piense cuando me llegue la impotencia).

Sonrió entonces mirándola al fin, ella ya no me mira como hace un rato, se ha olvidado de la pregunta que me ha hecho. No importa, de todas formas se la contesto. –No, de hecho, me encanta cuando los planes fracasan.

Ella me mira sorprendida. Yo me río y no sabe por que. Me encojo de hombros y miro las nubes. Estos no eran mis planes. Mi vida es muy problemática, pero no importa. Así me encanta.

_**OWARI**_

**Bueno, soy nueva en esto de los fics de Naruto. Espero les allá gustado este Mini-One Shot. Jejeje, como se habrán dado cuenta, es de Shikamaru Nara. Mi personaje favorito ¡Él y Kiba son lo Máximo - ! **

**Hace poco que me conseguí la serie y la he estado viendo una y otra vez, solo espero poder conseguirme los siguientes capítulos pronto, por que ya me desespera. Como sea. Todo es tan problemático. **

**Escribiré más fics de la serie pronto. Por favor, déjenme review para saber si les ha gustado o no (Aunque no espero mucho, es una de mis clásicas historias hechas en unos minutos nñU). De todas formas, déjenlo.**

**¿Hay alguien por ahí que le guste también el ShikaxIno? Quisiera contactarlos, sería interesante nn.**

**Bueno, me despido. Sayônara Bye Bye.**

**Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**


End file.
